To Fix a Soul
by Mr. Mandias
Summary: Ichigo aprendeu muito jovem, para alcançar um imenso poder é necessário um imenso sacrifício. Mas, no fim das contas, não há honra alguma em ser o mártir.


Era estranho andar pelas ruas daquela pacata cidade sem sentir as vibrações que um dia foram familiares.

Já faziam quinze meses e as coisas não pareciam melhorar.

Ichigo, apesar da feição de poucos amigos, nunca se viu como alguém solitário. Triste e deprimido em alguns momentos, mas não solitário.

"Era isso que eu queria." Ele repetia para si mesmo em pensamentos. "Eu lutei por anos para isso."

Mas era uma mentira descarada.

Era fácil acenar para seus amigos, agora infinitamente mais poderosos que ele, e fingir que tudo estava indo conforme o planejado, mas a verdade é que havia algo fundamentalmente errado com ele.

"Você é mais forte que isso, Kurosaki." Repetia Uryuu como um mantra irritante, enquanto andava ao seu lado sem ser convidado. Era estranho que o jovem de cabelos pretos fosse aquele mais afetado pela mudança da dinâmica de seu grupo, e, portanto, o que mais se aproximou dele após os acontecimentos de quinze meses atrás. "Sua vida não se resume a ser um Shinigami." Repetia o Quincy com um tom de entendimento condescendente.

Talvez, para Ishida, ele fosse o que melhor entendesse o que Ichigo estava passando. Isso era um engano, é claro. Ishida recuperou os seus poderes e nunca perdeu a peça fundamental que fazia Ichigo ser quem ele foi nos anos mais felizes de sua vida.

"Você repete isso toda semana." Comentou Ichigo em tom entediado e indiferente. "Eu já disse, os poderes não importam." A assertividade no tom do jovem de cabelos exóticos contrastou com a insegurança de suas próximas palavras. "Tudo está como deveria ser."

Uryuu bufou em escárnio mal disfarçado.

"Você mente para si mesmo a tanto tempo que não consegue nem reconhecer as próprias besteiras." Apontou o jovem ajeitando os óculos.

"Por que você continua com isso, Ishida?" Perguntou Ichigo, deixando transparecer seu aborrecimento. "Eu não sou uma criança frágil." Afirmou o jovem adulto. "Eu aceito as consequências da minha decisão, você não tem que me vigiar como se eu fosse um menino perdido."

"Inoue ficaria chateada se percebesse o quão patético você parece agora." Explicou o Quincy. "Ela se preocupa."

Ichigo falhou em esconder sua irritação com a menção da garota.

"Se preocupa com o que, exatamente?" Perguntou o Kurosaki em tom de zombaria. "Tudo está bem." Voltou a repetir o garoto de cabelos laranja enquanto sorria sem humor, em uma zombaria ao universo. "Nós estamos todos vivos e vocês ainda tem seus poderes." Lembrou. "Nada poderia ser melhor que isso."

Ishida parou de andar forçando, assim, Ichigo a encarar o acompanhante indesejado.

"Você é deprimente, Kurosaki." Comentou o rapaz em um misto de irritação e pena.

"Me deixe em paz." Falou o Kurosaki em tom apático voltando a caminhar em direção a sua casa.

O olhar preocupado e aborrecido de Uryuu fitou as costas de seu rival por um tempo, antes que ele balançasse a cabeça e tomasse o rumo para sua própria casa.

"Não é meu problema." Resmungou Ishida por entre os dentes, virando as costas. "Não mais."

Para Ichigo, era irritante que o Quincy tivesse sido o único a perceber seu desânimo. O rival era, talvez, o único de seus amigos que ele não conseguiria enganar com facilidade. Isso decorria do fato de que o rapaz de cabelos pretos já esteve em uma posição semelhante a que ele ocupava agora.

Isso, é claro, não mudava o fato de que Uryuu estava errado. Não era de seus poderes shinigami que Ichigo sentia falta.

"Eu estou em casa." Falou o Kurosaki em um tom de voz suave ao adentrar em sua residência e seguir calmamente pelo corredor.

"Ichigo!" O grito assustador vindo de sua direita não o surpreendeu, era, afinal, uma emboscada bem óbvia para os padrões de seu pai.

O abraço mortal que visava seu pescoço passou no vazio e o velho caiu ao chão como um saco de batatas.

Era quase um insulto que seu pai achasse que podia emboscá-lo de uma maneira tão simplista, ainda mais após todo o suor que ele investiu em treinar seu corpo e seus reflexos. Mas novamente, isso parecia quase uma vida de distância.

"Bons reflexos Ichigo." Comentou seu velho em meio ao gemido, ainda estirado ao chão e acariciando um hematoma. "Mas você vai enferrujar em breve se continuar com esses hábitos preguiçosos." Alertou o homem de forma maliciosa.

"Vai sonhando." Respondeu o garoto aborrecido com o ataque.

Mas a verdade era que o pai dele estava certo. Ichigo não treinava mais, e em breve, se ele continuasse assim, seus reflexos começariam a falhar.

"Talvez você devesse arranjar um passatempo." Sugeriu o velho se levantando. "Você se daria bem com esportes." Sugeriu.

Os olhos de Ichigo se estreitaram. Por um momento, ele imaginou de onde aquilo havia saído. Seria preocupante se seu pai notasse seu comportamento mais apático do que o normal.

"Eu pensarei sobre isso." Comentou sem deixar transparecer a preocupação, se dirigindo para as escadas.

A porta de seu quarto se fechou em suas costas e o garoto inspirou profundamente esperando sentir um cheiro familiar.

"Eu sinto falta dela." O jovem falou sozinho encarando o teto e se jogando em sua cama.

"Isso é dolorosamente óbvio." Falou a voz familiar do seu pai que estava sentado no batente da janela.

"Como você subiu até aqui?" Perguntou o jovem sentando, em tom indignado por ter sido pego no ato.

"Você parecia atormentado." Falou Isshin com um sorriso triste e não característico. "Eu sou seu pai e me preocupo com você."

"Você não precisa." Respondeu Ichigo. "Agora desça daí. Eu não quero explicar para as garotas a razão de você ter caído e quebrado o pescoço."

O velho pareceu ignorar os protestos de Ichigo e se limitou a sentar mais confortavelmente com as pernas para dentro do quarto.

"Você deveria falar sobre isso." Falou o Kurosaki mais velho em tom sério.

"Não há nada pra falar." Resmungou Ichigo. "Eu sinto falta dela e isso é tudo. Não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso."

Isshin balançou a cabeça decepcionado.

"Há sempre algo a ser feito se você realmente estiver disposto." Teimou o velho. "Você já falou com Kisuke? Talvez ele possa mandar uma mensagem."

Ichigo zombou.

"Urahara não é um garoto de recados." Respondeu. "Além disso, ela teria entrado em contato se realmente quisesse." Supôs o garoto de forma amarga.

Isshin suspirou. Ele não era muito bom com essas coisas, mas a necessidade de seus filhos vinha antes de sua própria conveniência.

"Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo, Ichigo." Alertou o homem. "Talvez ela não tenha entrado em contato por medo de tornar as coisas mais difíceis para você."

Ichigo riu de forma seca sem olhar para seu pai.

"Como se aquela garota se importasse em dificultar as coisas." Murmurou com um sorriso, raro nos dias de hoje. "Como você conseguiu?" Perguntou o garoto após um curto silêncio desconfortável. "Você tinha família na Soul Society, amigos e pessoas queridas. Como você conseguiu deixar isso para trás tão facilmente."

Isshin sorriu com saudades encarando seu filho mais velho.

"Não foi fácil, mas Masaki estava aqui." Isso respondia tudo.

Era irônico que pai e filho vivessem uma situação tão parecida e ao mesmo tempo tão oposta. Isshin desistiu de seu mundo para salvar a garota e Ichigo desistiu da garota para salvar o mundo.

"É estranho que eu me arrependa?" Perguntou o rapaz de forma fraca. "Parece uma atitude covarde para se ter depois de tudo que aconteceu."

Isshin balançou a cabeça em negação.

"Ninguém em sã consciência te chamaria de covarde a essa altura do campeonato, Ichigo." Respondeu o homem com um carinho incaracterístico. "Eu acharia estranho se o arrependimento não passasse por sua cabeça." Ponderou o homem. "Eu não sei se eu seria forte o suficiente para tomar a decisão que você tomou."

Ichigo demorou um pouco para voltar a falar e quando falou ele já havia voltado a se deitar com seus olhos presos firmemente ao teto de seu quarto.

"Foi a decisão certa?" Perguntou o jovem buscando confirmação.

Não era fácil para Isshin ver seu filho em uma posição tão vulnerável. Afinal, ele foi criado para ser forte, corajoso e gentil. Isshin afastou esses pensamentos antes de ter tempo de se arrepender por ter feito de seu filho um soldado perfeito.

A decisão certa? Talvez, mas certa para quem? Para o mundo? Para as almas inocentes que foram poupadas? Para seu filho e a garota por quem ele estava apaixonado? Com certeza não para os últimos.

"Sim." Falou Isshin após uma curta contemplação. "Foi a decisão certa." Nesse momento, seu filho não precisava de uma verdade dolorosa e filosófica, mas sim de uma confirmação firme, ainda que descompromissada com a realidade.

"Obrigado, velho." Falou Ichigo virando as costas para seu pai e assumindo uma posição mais confortável em sua velha cama.

O Kurosaki mais velho, por sua vez, desperdiçou um último olhar de compaixão em direção ao seu filho mais velho antes de descer de seu poleiro na janela e sair pela porta do quarto, esperando que as coisas melhorassem em breve. No entanto, antes que a porta pudesse se fechar, Ichigo voltou a falar.

"Você recuperou seus poderes." Comentou o Kurosaki mais jovem, ainda deitado em sua cama. "Como?"

Isshin suspirou em uma mistura de cansaço e pena. Era bom que Ichigo ainda tivesse força de espírito suficiente para pensar sobre isso, mas ele não ajudaria a trazer de volta algo que trouxe tanta dor ao seu filho.

"Sacrifício gera poder." Comentou Isshin, de costas para seu filho. "Usar toda sua pressão espiritual de uma única vez é incrivelmente eficiente, mas extremamente oneroso."

"Eu já sei sobre isso." Interrompeu o jovem de cabelos laranjas, levemente aborrecido. "Não foi o que eu perguntei."

"O poder espiritual é o que torna nossa alma o que é." Voltou a falar o velho, não ligando para a interrupção de seu filho. "Sacrificar o próprio poder é como abrir um buraco em sua própria alma." Explicou. "Felizmente, isso cura com o tempo."

"Quanto tempo?" Perguntou o jovem aborrecido.

Isshin balançou a cabeça.

"Meses, anos ou décadas." Respondeu o homem. "É difícil dizer, provavelmente levaria mais tempo do que você tem disponível."

Isshin não virou para encarar seu filho, mas conseguiu perceber a angústia em sua voz.

"Deve haver outra forma." Resmungou o jovem por entre os dentes.

"Talvez." Falou o Kurosaki mais velho. "Eu não sei a resposta, Ichigo." Desculpou-se o homem. "Eu lamento."

Finalmente, o homem deixou o quarto, fechando a porta em suas costas.

Longe dali e em outro plano, Kuchiki Rukia cumpria suas atribuições de forma maçante.

Sua promoção, após os acontecimentos de quinze meses atrás, veio como uma surpresa. Apesar de não se considerar capacitada, naquele momento, a garota aceitou a honra como uma forma de distrair sua mente.

Em dias como esse, ela desejava ter recusado educadamente. Era bem verdade que ela deveria ter imaginado que, com a saúde frágil de seu capitão, recairia sobre ela a maior parte das responsabilidades da divisão. Kyone e Sentaro não chegavam a ser uma ajuda.

O último documento de uma imensa pilha de papéis foi finalmente assinado e colocado em um dos sete montes que ela havia separado inicialmente. Era um alívio poder encerrar suas responsabilidades diárias, pelo menos por hoje.

Ela já havia decidido que não ficaria no quartel naquela noite, uma visita ao seu irmão na casa ancestral dos Kuchiki estava em ordem. A shinigami cansada amarrou sua zampakutou no lugar de costume e tratou logo de andar calmamente em direção a saída do quartel que a deixaria mais próxima do distrito em que estava localizada a casa de sua família.

A visão já esperada de seu irmão sentado a frente da pequena mesa em uma postura perfeita não surpreendeu-a.

"Rukia." Cumprimentou o Kuchiki mais velho de forma estoica. "Eu não esperava vê-la." Comentou o homem em um curto sinal para que os empregados arrumassem um novo lugar a mesa. "Sua presença se tornou rara nos últimos meses." Falou Byakuya em uma repreensão sutil.

Rukia se forçou a não morder o lábio em nervosismo. Ela não era mais uma criança, mas a decepção de seu irmão mais velho ainda causava desconforto.

"Eu lamento." Disse a garota de forma sincera. "Eu tenho estado ocupada."

Byakuya assentiu, encarando-a analiticamente.

"Você não deveria acumular funções dessa forma." Alertou o homem. "Conversarei com o seu capitão para que ele pare de afogá-la em papéis."

Isso incomodou Rukia. Era incomum que seu irmão se metesse nos seus negócios, ainda mais se tratando de um assunto oficial de sua divisão. A situação se tornava ainda mais incômoda quando se considerava o estado fragilizado de seu superior.

"Imploro para que não o faça, irmão." Pediu a garota tomando um gole do chá, que há pouco havia sido colocado em sua frente por uma das empregadas. "Eu já sabia como seria quando aceitei o posto. Eu posso lidar com isso."

Byakuya não respondeu imediatamente, em vez disso voltou a atentar para sua própria bebida enquanto o silêncio tomava conta da sala, outra vez.

"Irmão." Votou a falar a garota de olhos roxos de uma forma incerta. "Não foi sobre isso que vim conversar."

"Eu posso imaginar." Comentou o chefe da família Kuchiki em tom de desagrado.

"Eu preciso saber." Continuou pressionando a garota, apesar da falta de ânimo do outro ocupante da sala. "Já faz quinze meses."

Byakuya soltou o ar de uma forma mais brusca que o normal. Era raro que seu irmão desse qualquer sinal de perda de compostura.

"E você pergunta isso para mim?" Questionou o homem levemente aborrecido.

"Você é um capitão, irmão." Falou a garota deixando transparecer uma pitada de desespero em seus olhos e voz. "Você é um dos únicos que é mantido informado sobre ele."

Byakuya se reposicionou no assento baixo e tradicional que ocupava, deixando o silêncio tomar conta da sala enquanto considerava uma resposta.

"O garoto está bem, Rukia." Descartou o homem finalmente. "Você não deve se preocupar com ele."

Os dentes da garota quase cerraram em frustração. A única coisa que a impediu de gritar em desespero foi sua cuidadosa educação em etiqueta.

"É isso?" Não pode evitar de perguntar Rukia. "Quinze meses e tudo que você pode me dizer é que ele está bem?"

"Isso não é o suficiente?" Perguntou Byakuya com curiosidade sincera.

"Não, não é." Respondeu a garota de cabelos negros sem perder um instante. "Eu achei que você entenderia, irmão."

O apelo da garota atingiu o alvo. O olhar de Byakuya amoleceu por um instante antes de voltar a feição normal.

"O que exatamente você quer saber?" Cedeu o homem de má vontade.

"O que está sendo feito? Quando será feito?" Questionou a menina em rápida sucessão.

"Existem planos sendo criados para diversos cenários." Começou a explicar um homem. "Estaremos prontos para lidar com ele, seja lá o que aconteça com seus poderes."

A resposta de seu irmão deixou-a ainda mais desconfortável.

"Isso não é certo." Protestou a shinigami de forma fraca. "Você fala como se ele fosse um risco para a segurança. Ele é um de nós."

"Eu entendo sua dor." Falou Byakuya após se cansar dos protestos de sua irmã. "Mas as coisas são como deveriam ser." Continuou de forma implacável. "Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya não deixou de notar a forma como sua irmã estremeceu ao ouvir o nome do garoto. "É um humano agora, como sempre deveria ter sido. Em um cenário ideal, ele continuaria como tal."

"Ele salvou a todos nós." Respondeu Rukia por entre os dentes. "Ele merece mais do que isso. O lugar dele é conosco." A garota se forçou a não dizer que o lugar dele era com ela.

"O lugar dele é com seus amigos, no mundo dos humanos." Falou o homem mais velho em tom de alerta. "Não pense mais sobre isso. A Soul Society reconhece as ações de Kurosaki e elas serão recompensadas no devido tempo."

Reconhecendo a derrota, Rukia levantou de seu assento e curvou-se respeitosamente em direção ao seu irmão.

"Obrigado pela ajuda, irmão." Agradeceu a garota em tom amargo. "É bom saber que você entende como me sinto sobre isso." Zombou a garota em um surto de rebeldia, deixando a sala logo em seguida.

Byakuya suspirou, tomando mais um gole de seu chá caro.

A verdade era que o Kuchiki não tinha nada contra o garoto de cabelos laranja, mas isso não significava que os sentimentos de sua irmã por ele não fossem problemáticos.

O homem tinha esperanças de que a garota superaria o Kurosaki em seu devido tempo, mas era imprescindível que ela não soubesse sobre a depressão crescente que se apoderava do garoto.

Contudo, as coisas não estavam indo tão mal. Ninguém poderia impedi-la se ela decidisse vê-lo, mas ela escolheu permanecer na Soul Society e não visitá-lo nenhuma única vez. Infelizmente, parecia que a jovem havia chegado em seu limite e que o cenário ideal não iria se concretizar.

"Por que você não pode apenas esperar algumas décadas, Rukia." Falou o homem sozinho em meio a um suspiro. Era incomum que Byakuya ficasse perturbado ao ponto de conversar consigo mesmo, mas isso apenas denunciava a complexidade da situação. "Ele morreria e viria ao seu encontro, eventualmente. Seria tão mais simples."

Exceto que não seria ele, e sim uma alma em branco com pouca ou nenhuma lembrança do que ocorreu um dia. Era possível, que com sua alma machucada pelo sacrifício, o garoto nem mesmo tivesse a capacidade de voltar a ser um shinigami após a sua morte.

Com um último suspiro e mais um gole de seu chá, Byakuya concluiu que Kurosaki estava fadado a ser, eternamente, um desperdício imenso de potencial.


End file.
